witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmar Hyacinth
Elmar Hyacinth (엘마 히야신스 Elma Hiyasinseu) is an A-Class WH Witch and a former Knight of Krak des Chevaliers. She recently moved from B-Class to her current rank and is the only survivor of her former team. Her Supporter's name is Tyrfing and she is Halloween's sparring partner. Appearance Elmar is a tall well endowed witch. She has long loose black hair, as well as purple eyes. Her uniform before becoming an A-class was a standard blue B-class uniform for girls, once becoming an A-class she switches to a standard female A-class black uniform. Her outfit changes next time she appears to a black vest along with a black top, gloves and white skirt with an optional WH belt. She is always seen in her witch hat which is a puffy purple hat outlining her face, with a gem in the middle. Elmar also keeps the hilt of Tyrfing with her at all times. Personality Due to the annihilation of her entire B-class team by the hands of a witch and the sudden ease that it took for the A-class team of Tarras and Xing to eliminate that witch, she hates the sensation of being weak. Having witnessed the large gap between the B-class she worked so hard to reach and the A-class beyond it, she becomes depressed over the thought that she's only been wasting her time. When she meets her Supporter, and is faced with the chance to rise to A-class with its power, she accepts due to these factors. She appears to be on friendly terms with Halloween, as the two practice swordsmanship together. She is embarrassed by the idea that Tasha and Halloween sleep in the same room, evident by her blushing over the idea of it and nearly fainting due to the images it sparked inside her head. She tried to offer Halloween the chance to stay in her room and was even more shocked to hear Halloween decline, as well as point out she'd already seen everything (when she was a pumpkin doll). She has also been shown to hold feelings towards Xing, most likely from to the time he saved her life. As a knight, she bears a strong sense of duty, when offered an ultimatum by the witch who killed her team to join her as a student, she declined solely because of this, despite the sheer peril she was faced with in doing so. She also decided to follow through with her orders to stop Tasha and Halloween from defecting from WH, despite her admission that she disliked the idea of separating them. Story History She was forced to leave the Knights of Krak des Chevaliers when her abilities awoke. The Other Magic Marksman Arc She is first seen as a B-Class WH facing off against an unknown witch, who has already killed the rest of her B-Class WH team. Noting that Elmar has the mana flow of a Witch, yet can only use healing spells, the Witch offers to make Elmar her apprentice. Elmar rejects the offer, saying that she is a Knight of the Krak des Chevaliers and a B-Class WH before she is a Witch. The Witch then states that the deal is off, and prepares to kill Elmar. Before she is killed, however, Xing Bairong and Tarras Doberg come and rescue her. After knocking the witch out, Xing tells Elmar to come with them, as her Supporter was waiting for her. After East chases off Ryuhwan and saves Tasha and Halloween, Elmar is seen on the train that they ride on to return to WH West HQCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 30. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4. She heals Tasha's physical wounds, but is unable to heal magical damage, and apologizes to Tasha for her incompetence, and leaves after he reassures her that he already felt better from her treatment. The Knight and Rose Arc Upon returning to WH Headquarters in the West, Vihyungrang presents Elmar with Tyrfing, explaining how they have little resources and need to gather as much A-Class WHs before the war. Elmar accepts Tyrfing and enters into the soul of the blade. Tyrfing appears to her as a naked woman, with long hair scantily covering her body, rising from a pool of blood. Tyrfing explains that she will ally herself with Elmar in her quest, and adds "If you manage to quench my insatiable thirst for blood, I will grant you great power." Elmar confidently accepts, and Vihyungrang watches as wires spring from Tyrfing's hilt and embed themselves in Elmar's hand. It drains her blood and forms a blade from it, sparking interest from Vihyungrang. He then says that She is the true successor to this Supporter - in the words, as "the B-Class Witch Hunter with considerable swordsmanship skills and the ability to use Healing Magic indefinitely, you are the true successor of Tyrfing". Her clothes also turned black to signify that she has become an A-Class and has increased in rank. Elmar is one of the people named to have to stay at the WH Headquarters in order to train with Tyrfing. She offers to allow Halloween to share a room with her, but Halloween refuses, saying that her duty as a Supporter is to be with her Master. Escape from Britain Arc Elmar is present at the convention of the A-Class WHs in Britain. Along with all the other known A-Class WHs except Xing who is in the Bairong and Tarras. She is sent to capture Tasha after his defection from the Witch Hunters. When Tasha is caught behind the wall of flames, Elmar expresses concern for him and insists that they try to get through even after Amos and his team decides to leave. Although she believes that Words' idea of getting rid of the flames, by creating a miniature black hole, is too dangerous to use, he does so anyways and reveals Varete. Although she seems to defeat the WHs present, Elmar manages to use healing and blessing spells to allow them to keep battling. When Varete seems intent on killing them, Merlin intervenes and prohibits both groups from fighting, ending the battle. Invasion Arc Elmar is sent south along with Agnes, Ian Borris, and a few other A-class WH. Powers and Abilities Healing (치유 Chiyu): Elmar has shown the ability to heal herself and other people. This ability is why she was selected as Tyrfing's master to begin with, as the supporter consumes its user's own blood at a constant rate unless it is able to consume the blood of an enemy. During Tasha's escape from WH, she was shown to have trained her healing powers to the point where she can regenerate any ally within her field, strong enough to fix Word's severed left arm. This talent even received compliments from Varete, who stated the only way to defeat it was to kill them before they could be healed. Blessing: Elmar is able to cast both healing spells as well as blessings that can boost the abilities of her allies.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 14: Chapter 78: Page 26. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6181-2 Expert Swordsmanship: Being a knight before having awakened, Elmar is an adept combatant using her blade. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Elmar produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Tyrfing (티르빙 Tileubing): Because Elmar is a strong swordsman and a decent healer, making Tyrfing suitable for her needs. However, Tyrfing requires blood, and will drain her master's blood if she doesn't give her the blood of their opponents. Equipment Sword: Before receiving Tyrfing, Elmar used a regular sword in battle. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Xing Bairong Ever since Xing saved Elmar, she started taking a mild interest in him. Tyrfing Although it's unclear how Elmar feels about Tyrfing, she doesn't mind sacrificing her own blood to keep Tyrfing satisfied. Tyrfing also calls Elmar "foolish one" and has kept Elmar as her master because she's satisfied her bloodlust so far. Trivia *She likes fighting sports (all without exception), chivalry and swords made by noted artists (she can only admire them, for she can't afford them) and hates the lack of education and dishonesty. *She owes her alias "Scarlet Sword" to her supporter, Tyrfing. *Elmar's supporter, Tyrfing, was named after a sword with the same from Norse Mythology. *The Krak des Chevaliers is based on a medieval Crusader castle in Syria. * She is very ticklish. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter